You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile
by Fizzing Whizbee323
Summary: oliver and Grace are happily married, and Annie is an aspiring dancer. What more could they want, or get, out of life? I'm trying to give Annie a chance here, but it is mainly Oliver/Grace oriented.
1. Chapter 1

So unfortunately I don't own Annie…But here's this random bit of my imagination after watching Annie 4 times in a row…yes I am obsessed.

Grace woke up to the sound of her alarm. It was seven in the morning already? She flipped over, only to find her husbands spot in bed occupied by their daughter, Annie. It seemed strange to say those words, husband and daughter. She quietly crept out of bed, so as not to wake the sleeping beauty. Downstairs at the breakfast table, Oliver was reading the paper and sipping his coffee. He heard footsteps, and sat the paper down in time to see his wife enter and sit down. He still has no idea where his courage came from to ask this incredible woman to marry him. Perhaps it was from the little red head that just at this moment came bounding in the room. Yesterday they had had the party to celebrate Annie's adoption, and Oliver and Grace's marriage. And today they were officially a family. Today was the day Oliver and Grace went back to work. Their honeymoon was officially over. Oliver looked over at his two ladies, and smiled to himself. Life couldn't get much better.

"Oliver, dear, could you pass the sugar, please?" Grace asked, waking him from his reverie.

"Of course," he replied, handing the sugar to her, "how did you two sleep last night?"

"Oh, Daddy Warbucks," Annie started, "I had a good dream. It was so good that I wanted to tell you and mom, but I guess I fell asleep when I got to your room."

"What was your dream, dear?" Grace inquired.

And then Annie said so matter-of-factly, "That I was getting a little brother or sister", that Grace choked on her tea and Oliver cleared his throat noticeably. Grace and Oliver could hardly look at each other. While they were both being thoroughly embarrassed, Annie finished her breakfast and headed out to her tennis lesson.

Oliver sat at his desk, looking over papers, but he could not get his mind off what Annie had said. He kept sneaking looks over at Grace, who was diligently typing a speech that he was to give at City Hall in a week. She looked beautiful with her hair down. The day she had first worn it down, was the day he had noticed her, really noticed her. The first day that he realized he loved her. It was curly, kind of like Annie's, but much softer. She could almost be Annie's biological mother. Maybe someday they could have a child that looked just like her. Oliver cleared these thoughts from his head when he noticed Grace looking at him questioningly. He cleared his throat and buried himself in his papers.

Grace smiled and went back to typing Oliver's speech. He had been staring at her with that silly grin on his face for over ten minutes before he realized she was staring back. He had been so amazing these past few weeks. He was laughing and smiling, and hadn't broken any cameras. She stole a glance over in his direction, only to see that he was once again staring at her with that strange half-smile that made him look like a little boy. He was being very peculiar today…

"Daddy Warbucks, Mom!" cried Annie, rounding the doorway of the office at top speed, Sandy close at her heels.

"My goodness!" Grace exclaimed, catching the girl as she fell into her lap. "What is it?"

"I beat the asp at tennis! I actually won!" The little girl exclaimed, her eyes shining brightly, and her face lit up with smiles.

"Well, good job, Annie." Oliver answered, walking over to give his daughter a hug. It was strange calling her his daughter, as strange as it was calling Grace his wife. But somehow, it all felt right.

"Oh, Annie," Grace said, interrupting Oliver's reverie. "I forgot to tell you. Your dance lesson will be after lunch today."

"Leapin' Lizards! You mean I can learn how to dance like you?"

"Well, I suppose. But I think you can be better than me." Grace answered, smiling sheepishly as her cheeks took on a reddened hue. So she had been blushing all those times we were looking over papers and I had been so nervous. So had she, Oliver thought to himself, chuckling a little.

"Dear?" Grace asked, looking at him suspiciously. Was he just laughing? He stopped and reddened a bit, before going back over to his desk. "Well, C'mon, Annie. Let's go get some lunch. Join us, dear?" She asked, taking Annie's hand and looking back at Oliver.

"Yes, yes. I'll be right there." Oliver agreed, putting down his papers and joining his family for lunch.

So here is a random story that I started writing a while ago… R&R all!


	2. Chapter 2

Annie walked across the foyer, quietly humming to herself. Things had turned out much better than she could have ever planned. She had a father, and a mother, whom loved her dearly, and she could have anything she could possibly ever want. And her friends from the orphanage also had families now, too, thanks to Daddy Warbucks. There was only one thing missing…

Grace sat in Oliver's office, waiting for him to return from his business meeting with the mayor. She looked around. The office looked so different now, she thought to herself, walking over to his desk, looking at their family picture, countless pictures of Annie, Grace, and Sandy, and of course, today's stock quotes. In the corner of the room were some books and stuffed animals for Annie to play with while they worked, and a bed for Sandy. Pictures from their honeymoon in Europe adorned most of the walls. It had gone from being just a place to work, to a place where work just happened to get done in their home. Their home. That still sounded strange to Grace, though she had lived there for six years, though she and Oliver had been married for eight months. She smiled, remembering the night he had proposed to her, during Annie's party.

_He had pulled her away from the crowds, who were hovering around Grace and Annie. He brought her close and kissed her again, for the third time that night. All around them, children were running around, playing games and enjoying the festivities. _

_ "Grace." He said softly, looking into her eyes and smiling._

_"Yes, Oliver?" She asked, smiling back as he took her hand in his._

_"Grace, Annie has made me…" Oliver started, clearing his throat, and looking rather nervous. "Realize that I can't live without either of you." He said, looking over at Annie, and then focusing his attention back on Grace. "Grace, I love you, and I want to marry you." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger, then looked up at her face, waiting for an answer._

_"Oliver! I…I…" Grace didn't know what to say. It was as if she were in a dream. Finally, she whispered "Yes."_

_Oliver laughed, picking her up and swinging her around. She laughed in response, drawing the attention of Annie, who came skipping over, a gleam in her eye. She had somehow already known…_

"Grace?" Oliver said, entering his office and knocking Grace out of her reverie. She smiled and strode over to him, giving him a kiss as he pulled her close.

"Hi, dear. How was your meeting?"

"It was boring, as usual. It was not as much fun as being at home." He responded, kissing her gently once again.

"Oliver, I have some good news." Grace began.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She stated, laughing at Oliver's dumbfounded expression.

"Yes!" Came a voice from out in the hall, making them both turn towards the doorway as Annie came bounding around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver looked up from his papers to look and Grace, who was busy writing a speech for him to give at The mayor's masion in two weeks. He didn't know what he ever did without her. She was deep in concentration, her brow furrowed as she bent over her notebook, scribbling down another sentence, before looking up at him. He smiled at her, and she blushed. He chuckled to himself. They had been married for nine months, and she still blushed every time he looked at her.

"So how is the speech going, darling?" Oliver asked, pushing aside his papers and leaning back in his chair. She was so beautiful, especially when she was blushing.

"I think I'm almost finished." She said, setting her notebook aside and also leaning back in her chair. She stretched, and then let her hands come to rest on her slightly swollen stomach. They were all very excited, and couldn't wait for the arrival of the baby, especially Annie. She was so excited to be a big sister. Grace sighed and looked over at the clock. Annie would be coming back from her dance lesson soon, and then they would have lunch before Oliver headed off to his meeting with the president about the New Deal. He would be gone for a week, and Grace was uneasy about not having him there, even though she went years before when he was gone for weeks. But now they were married and everything was different. She sat up and walked over to Oliver, who took her hand and pulled her into his lap.

"Oh, Oliver, I'm too heavy!" She insisted, trying to stand up.

"Nonsense." He said, pulling her back down and giving her a kiss. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning over to kiss him again. His hand came to rest on her stomach, and they continued laughing and kissing each other.

Annie was watching this from the doorway of the room, unbeknownst to her new parents. She smiled to herself. They were perfect for each other, and they were her perfect parents. She couldn't have dreamed that her life would turn out better than this. She turned to leave the room, only to almost run into Mrs. Pugh.

"Oh! Hi, Annie, dear." She began; holding onto Annie's shoulder's to steady both of them. "I was just coming to tell you all that lunch is ready." She walked past Annie, and started into the office, only to stop and turn back around. They had both been in love with each other for so long, and the staff was happy that they finally realized their feelings for one another. "Annie, dear, why don't you come to lunch and we will let them be?" she asked, herding Annie into the dining room.

Grace looked at Oliver, who was smiling up at her, rubbing her stomach softly. She was hungry, but didn't want to leave his embrace at the moment. But soon, she could no longer resist the pangs of hunger, no matter how comfortable Oliver may be.

"Sweetie, can we go get something to eat?" she asked, pouting her lips a little.

Oliver let her stand and then followed, lacing his fingers with hers. He followed her out into the dining room, where they found Annie happily munching on lunch. Grace sat down along side her and Oliver, and they enjoyed their last lunch as a family before Oliver left for the week.

After lunch, Grace and Annie accompanied Oliver to the foyer, where he was preparing to leave. Annie ran over into his waiting arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost to tears. This was the first time since their honeymoon that she had been away from him. She finally let go so Grace could get a hug. He pulled her into a close embrace, kissing her lovingly. This was the first time they would be away from each other since they were married, and Grace did not like the idea of not waking up next to him every morning.

He pulled away finally, saying "You two take care now." He turned and stepped into the car. As it drove away, he sat back. He already missed his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace awoke, again. Rolling over, she looked sadly at the space Oliver usually occupied. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his pillow and inhaling the scent of his cologne and expensive cigars. He had been gone for two days, and she had not been able to sleep without him beside her. She looked over at the clock, which read 3:34. She would never get back to sleep now. Maybe she would go check on Annie and then go get something to eat…

Oliver sat in bed, not able to sleep. He missed Grace, the way she molded to his body while they slept, the way her hair smelled of roses, and the soft snoring she made early in the morning. He missed Annie, too. He missed how she was always happy, no matter what happened, and the way she bounded into the dining room every morning for breakfast. He lay down and tried to get to sleep, but it was just not going to work.

Annie was sleeping peacefully, Sandy sleeping peacefully beside her. Grace tucked the covers up around Annie, and smoothed her hair back as she kissed her on the forehead. She quietly snuck out of her room and headed down to the kitchen. She was quite hungry for a peanut butter sandwich, and didn't have the heart to wake Mrs. Pugh to make her one. But when she got downstairs, she found Mrs. Pugh already there.

"Oh, Mrs. Pugh." Grace began, stopping in the doorway. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?"

"Mrs. Warbucks, I should be…" She started.

"Please, Mrs. Pugh, just call me Grace."

"Grace, I should be asking you the same question. You need your sleep." She said, walking over to Grace and leading her over to the table. Sitting down, Grace answered,

"I couldn't sleep. I miss Oliver, and I am hungry for a peanut butter sandwich."

"I'll make you one dear." Mrs. Pugh answered, as she set about getting out the bread and peanut butter.

"Well, why are you up so early, Mrs. Pugh?"

"I just couldn't sleep, and thought I could use a pot of tea."

Grace watched as she set in front of her a peanut butter sandwich, and a cup of tea. Mrs. Pugh sat down on the other side of the table, sipping on her own cup of tea. Grace bit hungrily into her sandwich. She couldn't wait for Oliver to come home. The house seemed so big and empty without him, even with all the servants and Annie. She finished her sandwich and started her tea, which had now cooled off considerably. Mrs. Pugh studied her carefully, and then said softly,

"Don't worry, dear. He will be back sooner than you think." And with that, she set her cup in the sink, and headed off to bed again.

Grace sat in the kitchen until her eyelids began to droop. Looking up at the clock, she realized it was 4:30, and she should at least try to get some semblance of sleep. She placed her plate and cup in the sink next to Mrs. Pugh's, and headed off to her empty bed. Only five more days till his return.


	5. Chapter 5

Grace rolled over in bed. The clock on her bedside table read 6:30. In two hours, Oliver would be coming home from his weeklong visit to the White House, and it had been a very long week. She couldn't wait for him to come home. Annie was excited because he would be home in time for her dance recital at 8:00 this evening. Grace sat up in bed and placed a hand on her stomach, where she could feel the barest flutter of a kick. She smiled. Last night, Grace had been curled up on the couch, reading a book while Annie sat on the floor playing jacks, when Grace had felt the first kick. She wasn't sure at first until the second one came, followed by another. With a whispered "Oh", she set her book down as her hand flew to her swollen stomach.

What happened, mom?" Annie asked, coming over to sit down next to Grace.

"Here, Feel." She answered, taking Annie's hand and placing it where the source of the kicking was. Annie jumped back, startled, before smiling and putting her hand back.

"Is that the baby?" She asked, her eyes wide with excitement. She was the most excited for the baby, Grace believed.

"Yes, it is, Annie."

"Leapin' Lizards…" The little girl whispered.

Grace had been so excited at that moment, and she couldn't wait to show Oliver. She got up and got dressed, very anxious for his arrival.

8:30 could not come soon enough. Grace decided finally that she would just go out and sit on the veranda, waiting for Oliver to get home. She was soon joined by Annie and Sandy. They all had a very long week without him, and they both missed him so. Finally, they heard the car. Annie jumped up and ran around the house. While Grace was a little slower, she almost ran as she came around the house, and upon seeing him get out of the car, she nearly cried. He saw, Annie first, and picked her up and swung her around, giving her a kiss on her nose. He looked up, and saw Grace walking, no, almost running to him. He put Annie down, and started walking towards Grace. As he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes before smiling and kissing her like he never kissed her before. He picked her up off the ground slightly and spun them around, only breaking the kiss when she flung her head back to laugh. He put her down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I missed you so much." He said, as she said the same thing. They both laughed again, and then kissed again before walking into the house, hand-in-hand, with Annie skipping ahead in front of them.

That night, Annie starred as the Princess in the "Nutcracker" for her dance class. She was amazing. On the way home, she fell asleep between Oliver and Grace. Oliver carried her up to bed when they arrived back home. They finally were alone around 10:00. Grace sat in bed, waiting for Oliver to get back from the bathroom. She had waited all day to give him his surprise, and finally he walked into the room. She smiled and motioned for him to join her in bed. He sat down, smiling at her.

"I have missed you so much." He said, leaning over to kiss her gently. She smiled.

"I missed you, too." She responded, rolling on her side to face him. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh? What is it?" He asked, smiling and leaning his head on his hand. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, to where there was a little flutter. His eyes opened wide, before he looked at her and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Grace answered. She reached over and turned out the light, then took her usual position, where she molded perfectly to his side. They both sighed, and fell asleep, together.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver looked over at his sleeping wife. She was smiling gently, the smile she got whenever the baby kicked. He always loved watching her sleep. It had to be his favorite activity. He smiled as she slowly opened her eyes, to his loving gaze.

"Good morning." She whispered, rolling onto her back and stretching.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He answered, kissing her lovingly on the forehead. He laid a gentle hand on her swollen stomach, and feeling the small kick, he smiled. Only another month and they would meet the little one that woke Grace up almost every morning. They got up and got ready for the day. Annie was already down in the dining room eating breakfast when Oliver and Grace entered. Annie smiled when they entered the room, wiping jelly from her mouth. When she had arrived at the Warbuck's, she had discovered that she loved egg sandwiches with grape jelly on them. She had that almost every morning. Grace settled into the chair next to Annie's, with Oliver on the opposite side. He almost immediately had a paper out, while pouring creamer in his coffee and taking a bite of his toast.

"Mom?" Annie asked, looking up from her breakfast at Grace.

"Yes, Annie?" Grace answered. She still blushed slightly when Annie called her mom. It had been a little over a year since Annie had come to live with them, and Grace still couldn't believe that she had ended up with a family too perfect even for her dreams. Mrs. Pugh came out with Grace's bowl of oatmeal and peach slices. This had been her favorite since she was a little girl.

"Can Molly come over and go swimming today?"

"Of course, dear." Molly had been the first of Annie's friends to be adopted, by one of Oliver's business associates. She came over often, and loved talking to Punjab, even though at first he frightened her.

By ten o'clock, Molly and Annie were happily splashing in the pool, along with Sandy. Grace and Oliver were trying to get some work done, but Grace felt uncomfortable, no matter where she sat or what she did.

Oliver noticed, and said "Why don't you go lay down for awhile? I have it all handled down here."Grace nodded in agreement and headed off to bed. But she never made it up the stairs. As she headed past the pool, to check in the girls, a sudden wave of dizziness overcame her, and she collapsed to the floor. Annie noticed, and rushed to get out if the pool, screaming,

"MOM? Mom!" She reached her side as Oliver heard Annie yelling for Grace. He rushed out of his office, to find his wife lying on the ground, unconscious. He called for Punjab, who effortlessly lifted Grace on his arms and took her to the car, with Oliver and Annie following behind.

Four hours later, Oliver and Annie sat in the waiting room on the hospital, waiting anxiously for good news. Finally, a nurse entered the room, and walked over to them.

"Mr. Warbucks?" She asked, even though they were the only ones in the room. He stood and walked over to her, Annie close at his heels.

"Congratulations, sir, it's a girl."


End file.
